


Another World

by ondolindiel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ondolindiel/pseuds/ondolindiel
Summary: Ren改主意了。他不想要世界末日了。他们一起存在过，一起消失，没有遗憾。





	Another World

“你应该坐到副驾来，”Ren抱怨道，“你离我太远了，坐在后面也不理我，就知道看书，这一路上就好像只有我一个人一样。”

透过后视镜，他看到Hux向后捋了捋红发，叹着气放下手里的小说：“哪里远了，我就在你后面。前面太晒，我可不想晒出雀斑。”

烈日当头，柏油路上泛着虚幻的水光。他们的车行驶在广袤无垠人迹罕至的平原上，只有稀疏的焦黄色植被点缀在砂砾间，绵延的山脉在天尽头。Hux把后座车床的遮阳帘全拉上了，无意欣赏窗外的景致。

当初就是在Hux的坚持下，Ren才没买那辆他心仪已久的敞篷车。早知如此，他一定会买下来，Hux就没有独自坐在后面的理由了。

“雀斑多可爱。我喜欢。”Ren想到了Hux肩膀上后背上星星点点的那几颗，脱口而出。

“我才不会为了迎合你的口味去晒伤自己。”Hux嘴上说着，把手放在了Ren的肩膀上捏了捏，“这样，不远了吧。”

“嗯。” _但是不够近_ 。Ren看了看后视镜，“你不用迎合我，你什么样子我都喜欢，就算染了黑发我也喜欢。”

“你想干嘛。”Hux的耳朵红了，别过头去，假装能通过遮阳帘看到窗外，“看我现在的发色看腻歪了？你也应该变变样子，戴顶金色假发。”

“你知道我不是这个意思……金发，哈，原来你喜欢金发。”Ren明知Hux是故意惹他，还是忍不住撅起嘴来。

Hux没有理会他的话，自顾自地继续道：“那我们就都伪装起来了。我们可以做任何事情，烧杀劫抢，没人能认出来。”

“像邦妮和克莱德。”Ren嘟哝道，莫名有些兴奋。

“对。我们可以在下个加油站抢劫他们，杀掉所有证人，然后炸毁整个加油站。”

“听起来不错。”后视镜里的Hux眼里闪着光，Ren发现自己也在傻笑。 _你和我，对抗全世界，很好很好。_ 他突然想要世界末日，想要一切都化为灰烬，只剩他和Hux。

“你是我的邦妮。”Ren说。

“你才是邦妮，我是克莱德。”

“考虑到你的某些偏好，你更像邦妮。”

“什么偏好？”Hux从后面把手伸向Ren的裆部，轻轻握住，嘴凑到Ren的耳边，“都喜欢骑这个吗？”

Ren发出一声低吟。

“真是肤浅。”Hux捏了一下，收回手，“考虑到你是金发的那个，你才是邦妮，我是克莱德。”

“就凭发色？这就不肤浅了？”Ren抗议道，只想让Hux再把手放回去，“别忘了，这次旅行都听我的，我们说好了的。”

“说不定邦妮才是管事的那个。再说，谁说好了，那是你自己任命的，我根本没同意。查地图，定路线，全是我做的。”

“我开车。”

“领导都坐后面指挥。”

“指挥？我想开到哪就开到哪，我想在哪停就在哪停。”说着Ren猛地打了把转向，一个急刹车，把车停在了路边。

Hux差点从座位上摔下来，撞到前座椅靠背上。Ren迅速下车拉开了后车门，弯腰探进头来。Hux向后蜷缩着，故作惊慌地叫道：“你这是要干什么！不要不要！”脸上却是笑着的。

“小东西，我要让你看看谁才是管事的。”

Ren一把搂住Hux的腰，把他拉到后座最边上。

Hux努力憋着笑，尖着嗓子说：“我好害怕，不要伤害我。”说着解开裤子褪到膝盖，跪在了座位上，屁股朝着站在车门外的Ren。他笑出声来，回头看了看Ren，用正常的声音说：“润滑剂我已经放在车门上了。”

“操。小骚货。”Ren低声骂道，自己显然是中了他的圈套。不过他很乐意上钩，忙乱地解开自己的裤子，拿出润滑剂摸在了手指和早已硬挺的阴茎上。他一只手紧紧抓住Hux柔软的臀瓣，另一只手的手指在入口处打圈挑逗着，直到Hux发出不耐烦的声音才探进一个指节。

“嗯——”Hux的肌肉渐渐放松开，他主动向后操着Ren的手指，呻吟着，“嗯——在这我可以随便叫，没人——啊啊就这样——能听到我，我开始——嗯——喜欢这趟旅行了。”

“我早就告诉过你了。”Ren低声说道。他再也忍耐不住，拔出手指，双手掰开Hux的屁股，露出他湿润的粉色洞口，把自己深深埋了进去。

车顶挡住了他的视线，他看不到Hux的神情，只能听到他没有丝毫克制的呻吟声。Ren有些后悔他们没有选择去山谷，这空旷的地方听不到回声。下次吧，下次去个有山有水有树荫的地方，让Hux坐在前面，一路手都可以放在他的腿上。而现在Hux紧致的后穴吸住了他，迎着他的节奏，把他的思绪拉回现实。

“现在要是——嗯嗯——有人经过，他们会看见一个露着——啊——屌的疯子在操车。”Hux的鼻息呼出笑声，“啊——你这个混蛋！”

Ren抓住他的腰猛地向外拽，Hux的膝盖离开了座位，只好用脚撑地，上半身还卡在车里。

“这下他们会看见一个露着屌的疯子在操一个红毛的屁股。”

事实上他们已经有近一个小时没遇到一辆车了。他不想让任何人看见，这样的Hux只属于他自己。阳光直射到Hux露在外面的身体，雪白的肌肤格外刺眼，他手抓过的地方留下了粉色的痕迹，沾着汗水的姜红色绒毛反着金色的光。他这么美，谁也想分享——

可是随时都会有车过来——

Hux疯狂地向后撞击着Ren，尖叫着“Ren！我要到了——”

Ren射的时候全身痉挛，不由地仰起头，阳光刺得他闭上了眼睛。

他的双腿有些发软，高温让他有些眩晕。想扶住车顶，可黑色的金属被烈日烧得滚烫。Hux脱离开他，拿了几张抽纸擦了擦身上和座位上的污迹。

Hux终于下了车，帮Ren擦干净穿好衣服，抱住Ren，两人不顾阳光和高温，就这么互相支撑着，直到Hux说：“走吧。”他的表情被阳光照得狰狞，头皮都晒成了粉色，像是在融化的草莓冰淇淋。Ren看着有点心疼。还是让他坐后座好了。

下个加油站马上就要到了。他们不可能在这没有阴凉的地方多做停留。路上他们沉默着，Hux的手一直搭在Ren的肩膀上。

Ren把车停在加油站旁的树荫下。在公共卫生间里，Ren从身后搂住正在洗手的Hux，贪婪地闻着他后颈的味道：“想不想再来一次？”

“别逞能了，刚才在路上你都快睡着了。我可不想出车祸。”

“这路上一个障碍物都没有，能有什么事？”

“要是我们一下子死了还好。就因为没障碍物，出事也出不了大事，只能困在这等救援，没意思。”Hux回过头来，轻轻啄着Ren的嘴角，然后用因沾水而冰凉的手揽住Ren汗湿的脖子，吻住他的嘴，用Ren最喜欢的方式舔舐着他的舌头。

Ren改主意了。他不想要世界末日了。他想要和Hux一起去死，而世界依旧照常运转。他们一起存在过，一起消失，没有遗憾。这其实和一起在末日中幸存没有区别。重点是他们在一起，是Hux与他一起旅行，是Hux的体温紧紧地贴着自己，就像刚才，就像现在。

“我要去抢便利店了。你给我打掩护，邦妮。”Hux笑着说，眼里闪着光。Ren吻了吻他的睫毛。

给车加完油，Ren在车里睡着了。醒来时一切照旧，没有抢劫，没有杀人放火，Hux坐在后座吃着薯片。

Ren抓着他的手腕把他的手拉到面前，吸吮他沾着薯片味的手指。也许在某个平行宇宙里，他们不仅会炸掉加油站，还会炸掉整个地球。Hux会坐着Ren的飞船，经过像这样的长长的路途，去统治别的星系。也许他们会失败，飞船失事，极寒和真空会迅速夺走他们的生命，他们就会一起，永恒地漂浮在宇宙中。

再次上路。夕阳西下，阳光从前挡风玻璃斜射到车里。Hux发出不满地声音，低头躲在了驾驶座后面，手依然搭在Ren的肩上。

“真想把这个该死的太阳炸掉——你笑什么？”他使劲捏了捏Ren。

“你真可爱。”

“哈。”

但愿在天黑前能赶到旅店，然后一起洗澡，相拥入眠。明天又是新的旅途。


End file.
